Various operations require the controlled delivery of fluid such as high-pressure fluid through multiple lines. One such operation includes the hydraulic fracturing of subterranean formations at a multi-well site pad. Hydraulic fracturing is the process of injecting fluid into a wellbore at a high-pressure in order to fracture rock formations to facilitate release of trapped hydrocarbons within the formation. Hydraulic fracturing typically requires a high volume of fracturing fluid to be pumped to subterranean formations at high velocities and pressures to fracture the subterranean formation. Fracking operations typically use a manifold or manifold trailer comprised of a piping system that provides pressurized fluid to one or more wellheads at the surface of the pad. In typical operation, a low pressure side of the manifold piping system receives low pressure fluid from a tank or other source(s) and routes the fluid to a plurality of pumps where the fluid is pressurized to a high-pressure (e.g., up to about 20,000 pounds per square inch). The pumps return the pressurized fluid to a high-pressure side of the manifold piping system for routing the pressurized fluid to one or more wellheads.
Regarding multi-well completion, a method called “zipper fracking” or “zip fracking” is often employed to reduce costs and time by completing adjacent wells on a multi-well pad in a back and forth manner. Sequential operation allow for stimulation operations to proceed on one subterranean formation point, while preparing an adjacent subterranean formation(s) for stimulation. As understood by the skilled artisan, a single high-pressure fracturing pump is not typically capable of providing a sufficient volume of fluid at the requisite pressure in order to fracture a well. To overcome such deficiency the output of multiple high-pressure fracturing pumps is combined in a manifold termed a “missile,” which in turn passes the fluid to what is called a “zipper manifold,” which is operationally configured to allow fluid(s) and pressure to be directed to the appropriate subterranean formation while preventing fluid(s) and pressure access to other subterranean formation(s). Said another way, a zipper manifold directs pressurized fluid to a desired well by closing off fluid access to the remaining wells in a multi-well pad. In particular, a zipper manifold is comprised of a series of valves that may be opened and closed as necessary to control the flow of pressurized fluid to a particular well while sealing the remaining wells from such pressurized fluid flow.
A zipper manifold is typically located between the missile and what is commonly referred to as a “Christmas tree” or “frac stack,” which is a fluid connection with an assortment of valves and controls located above the opening of a particular wellbore with a pressure rating to accommodate the high flow rates and pressures for hydraulic fracturing. A plurality of dedicated high-pressure fluid supply lines fluidly communicate the zipper manifold to a plurality of wells with one supply line being connected to a single frac stack of each well. Unfortunately, a zipper manifold is typically located near the missile, which is often a good distance from one or more of the wells. Such layout often increases the amount of frac iron required for zipper fracking operations and the frac iron often becomes quite muddled. In addition, the many turns and bends in the frac iron may lead to inefficiencies and often require couplings and fittings that add possible failure points to the frac iron. Such may lead to increased fluid velocity creating turbulence and in instances where fluids are transporting proppants such may have an abrasive effect on a zipper manifold. In addition, a zipper manifold typically includes a series of large and consequently expensive valves including one or more open valves for directing high-pressure fracturing fluid (“fracturing fluid”) to a subterranean formation and one or more closed valves to shut off adjacent subterranean formation(s) from exposure to high-pressure fluid. The opening and closing of valves to direct and isolate the flow of fracturing fluid may be conducted many times until all subterranean formation points have been stimulated. However, the repeated opening and closing of valves may lead to valve failure over time. Also, there is the risk that one or more valves may be left open during routine opening and closing of valves thereby pressurizing a portion of the frac iron that an operator intended to be depressurized. Such valves are also routinely lubricated requiring fracturing operations to cease during the lubrication process.
Overcoming the above mentioned shortcomings is desired.